Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the quantity of $6$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (4x - 1) = \color{orange}{6(4x-1)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{6(4x-1)}$ $6(4x-1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(4x-1)-8$.